The popularity of using electrical and/or electronic devices, such as televisions, toasters, media players, phones, computers, coffee machines, etc., has increased over time. As the popularity of such electrical and/or electronic devices has grown and increases to grow, challenges related to the use of such devices have emerged.
Electrical devices typically are connected to, or are connectable to, some type of power cord and/or electrical plug to function properly, e.g., for recharging a battery of the device, to provide a constant supply of power, etc. Power cord(s) and/or electrical plug(s) of an associated electrical device usually connect to other power cords, plugs, power strips, or the like to provide electrical energy to the associated device. A power cord may include a plug that mates with a corresponding plug and/or electrical socket of another cord, extension cord, power strip, etc. to provide the electrical energy needed to power any associated device.
Devices that typically employ a plug, a power cord, or a power cord with an associated plug, have no way of securing and maintaining the connection between the first cord and/or plug and a second corresponding electrical plug and/or cord. As such, when environmental forces act upon one or more traditional devices, the cord and plug of the one or more traditional devices are susceptible to disconnection from the second corresponding plug, cord, power strip, etc. For example, when a user of a television moves a piece of furniture, on which the television rests, away from an electrical socket (e.g., to clean behind the furniture, redesign the layout of the room, etc.), the cord and/or plug of the television may become disconnected from a power strip connected to the socket, an extension cord connected to the cord of the television, etc. Typically a cord has a plug which attaches to another plug of another cord.
Forces acting on the plugs/cords can not only disconnect the plugs/cords, but can also damage or destroy the structural and electrical connection between the plugs and their respective cords. For example, if a user pulls on a cord with a predetermined force, the user may accidentally break the cord from the plug, thereby rendering the cord inoperable without repairing the connection between the cord and its plug. Alternatively or additionally, the damaged cord and/or plug may leave electrical wires exposed, which could harm the user or another near the device.
One of the ways users have previously attempted to prevent such disconnection was to tie a knot at the end of a cable (e.g., near the plug of the cable) with another cable and plug. For example, contractors may employ various types of cables running through a building, and may tie a knot with such cables together to avoid disconnection due to various workplace conditions (e.g., a worker kicks the cables, construction material pushes/knocks into the cables, cables extend vertically to different floors/ceilings, etc.). However, such knots damage the device, e.g., cables, cords, plugs, etc. because the device bends in a way that is unintended for use of the device when manufactured. Indeed, the knotting of the device leaves the device susceptible to unintended forces acting thereon, which may lead to the aforementioned risks of exposed wires and electrical shock. As such, there is a need in the art to prevent disconnection, inoperability, and other harmful aspects of electrical devices.
Many other times, to prevent the aforementioned disconnection, inoperability, or other harmful aspects of electrical devices, users may employ, or makers of the devices may install, longer cords to compensate and account for any forces that may pull on the cords, plugs, etc. Even though additional cord length may reduce some problems associated with electrical cords/plugs, this solution does not prevent all occurrences. Additionally, merely increasing cord length can result in inefficiencies, such as increased cost, inefficient use of space, or the like, during manufacture, installation, and/or operation. This can also result in discomfort for the user (e.g., due to cables under a computer desk occupying foot space), or can simply result in an unappealing aesthetic in a living space (e.g., too many cables/cords sticking out from behind the television stand, too much space occupied, cables/cords of different sizes, etc.) Providing ergonomic characteristics, such as increased space availability, fewer movements for moving, connecting, disconnecting cords/plugs, etc., are important for effective and comfortable user interaction.
Thus, it would therefore be desirable to provide an apparatus that preserves the connection between an electrical cord, plug, power strip, etc. There is also a need in the art to preserve the connection such that the cord, plug, power strip, etc. does not become inoperable or an electric shock risk is not created (e.g., due to an exposed wire resulting from damage to the cord, plug, etc.).